


Colours

by hantreekun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Artists, Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: Stephen努力想集中精力在画笔上，Loki却在他身上进行着新的塑造。warning见notes
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 8





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> warning:  
> 边作画边做爱 轻微dirty talk  
> emmm，很ooc的pwp  
> 个人私货很多  
> 群内太太点的梗，过了一年多po了出来。  
> 个人早期作品 文风还是很不协调的…但是很喜欢当时的感觉。

洛基的心很冷漠，像浸泡在深海的冰山。  
人们都这么说，除了他的恋人，斯蒂芬斯特兰奇。

————————  
斯特兰奇是镇上最有才华的画家之一，他的画在广场上能引来很多合着翅的白鸽和众人的赞美，人们说他的画足以让他在巴黎混一口饭吃，斯蒂芬却拒绝了，他留在镇上。

或许是天妒英才，没人还在想着斯特兰奇的车祸现场是有多惨痛了，只有他自己记得。

钢钉和支架在他的手指尖安家落户，他绝望又倾家荡产，他的画笔在指间悬然，他再也画不出有力度的作品。

当绝望堆垒着溢出时 上帝却已然封上了唯一的宣泄口。他进退维谷，直到劳菲森先生穿着西装踏破那滩死水，泥水和灰尘染上他的鞋跟。

斯特兰奇和劳菲森，没人明白为什么洛基搬来镇上的第二天他们就同居了，人们说斯蒂芬在情爱和肉欲中放逐自己，却惊讶于他们的三年如一，一对奇异的情侣。

洛基劳菲森少言寡语，人们甚至很少看他离开家门。他继承了一大笔遗产，没有亲人。他长相出众，追求他的人能排的像世界上最长的多米诺骨牌。但是他却和镇上另一个抢手货恋爱了。男男女女们都遗憾着离去。他做各种事，他偶尔在院子里念诗，偶尔出门摄影，他是还个画家，但人们鲜少见过他的画作。

是啊，洛基当然是个画家，世界上最完美的画家，斯蒂芬明白这一点。

洛基看上去满不在乎，在人们眼里他干各种事，写诗，摄影，养松鼠，可他比谁都喜欢在最西侧的房间里摆一张宽些的高椅子，坐上去，在画布上行云自如或对着空白的画板凝思。他是一位创造家，一位魔法师，斯蒂芬想。

他坐在那张高凳子上，足尖点着地。  
斯特兰奇走进白房子里，洛基拿着笔，调色盘上和着乱七八糟的彩色。  
他走过去，身上冰冰凉凉的，赤脚碰着冰冰凉凉的瓷砖地板。洛基给他一个吻，斯蒂芬深呼吸着，把洛基的气息纳入肺泡。

“早上好。”斯蒂芬知道现在是午后了。  
洛基放下工具，抚着斯蒂芬乱蓬蓬的头发，将他泛白的鬓角理顺。

洛基揽住他的肩，斯蒂芬按他的意思坐上那把高凳子，他们紧紧靠在一起，扶着把手，就像是小时候院子里被母亲锁起来的双人秋千，嘴里含着甘草糖。

他们呼吸，亚麻油的味道填充了鼻腔。他们从未以艺术家冠称自我，但沉浸于这片天地里，用线条和轮廓割露出灵魂的碎屑和情感的呼啸铺满了此处，情爱交织过后仍有安依，他们称之为家的地方。

“我喜欢你的新画。”

“为你画的，还没上色。”

或许在平常人和某些批评家的眼里这不过是普通的底色和线条交错着构成让数学家强迫症发作的草稿，在某些人口中这是表现主义，不精致，粗糙却真切。

“我爱你的表现主义……”

“以后说‘我爱’的时候后面加上‘你’就可以了。”

他们愿意一起过疯狂的生活，过着与世隔绝的浪漫，在艺术平庸的奇境中雕刻时光。  
洛基是一位魔法师，营造了这一切，叫他上瘾。

斯蒂芬勾了勾他的腿，洛基的小腿蹭着他的，痒痒的，洛基的黑色长发落在他的衣领里面。  
“愿意为我继续画下去？”洛基来吻他，斯蒂芬没有修整过的胡子会异常性感，还有泛白的鬓角，深沉的眼眸，不过真正吸引他的永远是内心深处共同汹涌的激情。

洛基扣着他的手，斯蒂芬隐约听见了金属摩擦和碰撞的声音，牙齿一酸。

“Loki，我不行……”  
洛基环着他，将画刷放在他的手心。“这是我们的画，而你是世界上最优秀的艺术家。”

斯蒂芬很紧张，不能避免的恐惧仍然出现，虽然洛基并不是第一次这样做，  
或许有时候他们的关系更像是支配与服从，斯特兰奇遵从了他的命令。

“好。”

——  
“你太紧张了。”斯蒂芬承认自己的手法实在过分生疏，但那份渴望仍旧在胸腔内燃烧着。他只为自己作画，只为洛基作画。

当斯蒂芬犹豫地涂上第一层，他选择了跟底色一样的色彩来增加厚重感，而爱人的手上下擦着他的腰侧，薄薄的布料和轻热的呼吸凑上来搅和他的思绪。

“我以为你会更喜欢欣赏画作。”

“是啊……我喜欢，但我现在正忙着欣赏你，斯蒂芬……”  
斯蒂芬没法拒绝他。他喜欢洛基的一切，就像洛基喜欢他的一切。

“不要停下你的笔。”洛基俯在他的耳侧吐息，而他怀疑这句话是个双关。

他们的身体都凉凉的，洛基的手从衣底探进去，指尖顺着他的穹起的脊骨抚弄，像是在安抚一只受了惊的流浪猫。他纤挑却不瘦削，吻着他的喉结。洛基的指尖起舞着下滑，摸到他的腰。恋人的腰线比他见过的任何模特或石膏的都要完美勾人，是他紧致敏感的弱点。斯特兰奇轻哼着笑了一声，用手肘蹭蹭洛基的手臂，似乎是要让他别再胡闹。

“我想要你……”洛基哑着嗓子的低吟是他没办法拒绝的魔咒。斯特兰奇明白为什么，或许洛基一开始就知道他所渴望这些，他最爱的两件事，他最爱的人，叠加着在一起，不能抗拒的激情逐渐涌入。

洛基在他的左边，衣服扣子被解开后松松垮垮地搭在肩膀上，带着薄茧的指肚揉着胸前的小点，斯蒂芬能够明显地感觉到熟悉的燥热与悸动扩散了左半身。洛基看见他的手指紧紧扣了一下木制的调色盘，又轻柔地放松，微微打着颤。

不安分的手勾开内裤，斯蒂芬不明白自己是如何坚持下去的，他努力忽视着快感，但神经中枢诚实地做出了回应，性器慢慢提升着热度。从来都是情感胜过理智，斯蒂芬逐渐在其中找到了平衡点，而洛基也放缓了节奏。

看着斯蒂芬的画，他的天空一角是黑而不暗，明亮的氛围，凝聚又琐散的星光，就像是他们在夜晚的缠绵悱恻。

爱人在他的脸颊上落下一吻，像是奖励，斯蒂芬的手臂不安地夹紧，微微挺起的胸前被洛基侧着含住。闭上眼睛轻轻呻吟着，电流传导着流向身体各处，斯蒂芬叫着他的名字。

洛基想念他的身体，每时每刻。从在一起之后他们就耽溺声色。他们在爵士乐中做爱，用音符洗礼灵魂。他们在镜子前做爱，欣赏肉体交缠的羞耻与快意。他们在水中做爱，溶解这无所去留的爱意。

“你想在这里要我?”  
“我想现在要你。”

——————  
“啊啊——”进入的时斯蒂芬的呻吟绵长而柔软，洛基想将他抱在胸前，但斯蒂芬执意站着，即使双腿不稳地颤着。  
他不喜欢后背位。  
他能想起来昨晚洛基将他按在床头的时候，头顶是他们的画作，掀起的热浪要将颜料都融化其中。而现在他正为Loki作画，Loki在身后填满他。  
Loki颇具情调地缓缓进出，炽热的内里还有昨夜的润滑，但洛基很小心翼翼地没有让他感受到太多痛楚。后穴被撑得满满当当，性器一寸寸地摩擦舒展着收缩在一起的穴肉，酸酸麻麻的快感蔓延着让他想全身无力地蜷缩，又因为动作而不住地伸出手。

画笔行进的步调凌乱却持续，洛基侧着眼观赏着这一切，“给我讲讲你的思路？”  
粗长的性器直直撞上了敏感点，却又温和而缓慢地磨蹭着。斯特兰奇后腰一软，幸好有洛基扶着，他险些摔倒。

“哈啊…啊……我，我不能…”他分出来的精力不支持太长的句子。

“是我让你舒服过头了吗，嗯?”洛基在他的耳侧吐息，耳垂充着血变成红色，脑袋因为害羞又低下去了一些，背部穹起，他像只振翅的白鸥。

“但我真的很想听……”

“啊嗯…太过了Loki…太…超过了”他的喘息时高时低，手臂不安地抖，却是有目的地移动着。Loki的手指在前端的性器上来回抚弄，不用力却撩拨起专管性事的腺体分泌出液体，弄得整根都沾满了黏滑的热液。耻毛蹭着被完全打开的大腿内侧。破碎的眼泪和汗水划过潮红的皮肤，纠缠战栗在一起。

他是世间最美。

斯蒂芬为他换了种颜色，“你最好画快些，亲爱的，或者你想观赏你的精液缀在上面的样子。”  
“我不行……”  
“你很棒，斯蒂芬…亲爱的…”洛基在他的体内被紧咬着发出低喘，爱人因为他的话而收紧了不少，加剧了快感的冲刷。后背位让斯蒂芬只得接受侵略者的恩赐而呻吟出声，蹭着对方的腰腹前后摆动着，一些肠液流出来又被性器抽插着塞回去，空气都烧灼着他们交合之处。

洛基听见斯蒂芬放下笔，“你总能给我带来惊喜，斯蒂芬……”。

它的色彩斑斓而奇异，搅和着不安的期许和尽然的沉寂，深蓝色晦暗而生动，让跃动的大西洋相形见绌。红色带着本身的热烈和肉欲，像冬青树上挂着的浆果，却又掺着颤动的光泽，是腐烂的生肉，不，它滚滚发烫，如同爱人剧烈起伏的胸口。绿色由其他颜色和弄着显现，透露死而复生的生机。或深或浅的灰色会将衔接之处调和在一起，被施了魔法一般将所有什么都容纳在这个灰色的世界中，他们的一切。

“精彩绝伦，斯蒂芬…”

“你总说我像是你的法师，那么你愿意当我的女巫吗？”洛基吻他的脸颊。

“如果…呼…你慢点…诚心给我一个机会回答…嗯…我绝对会感动到说是的……”他对他诡异的浪漫又爱又恨，他念着魔咒想要自己克服心魔，却不知道自己之后越陷越深在这美妙的爱里。

洛基掐着他的腰刺到深处，他的叫喊声中夹了洛基的名字，双腿被环起，整个人的重心都落在他们贴紧的地方，深度让斯蒂芬张大了嘴渴求呼吸。洛基怜爱般地微微托起他，这让小女巫好受了许多，但随即一下下抽出挺入被撞着前列腺，又叫他舒爽到失去措辞。

“斯蒂芬…你要知道这将会成为我最钟爱的作品。”律动之中他的声音沙哑而美好，夹杂着清晰的喘息，同自己的一样炽烫。斯蒂芬想。

就快要…快要…啊……不行…会在画上…不可以……

眼前的白光在恒星和宇宙中释放出来，斯蒂芬尖叫着爱人的名字射出来。大部分的液体都落在自己的小腹上，这是洛基隐秘的关心，仍然停机的大脑忽然想到，微微勾起嘴角，至于身后流出的液体，就随他去吧。  
斯蒂芬现在只想好好吻他。  
洛基避过他的唇，将他抱在胸前。  
“你喜欢这幅画吗？”  
“这不是你最钟爱的作品吗？”斯蒂芬疲惫不堪。  
“我最钟爱的作品永远是你。”  
——我最艳俗也最脱俗的画作。


End file.
